Could things really change?
by Projectrain
Summary: Not many fanfics of Samurai Jack so I decided to add my own... The Jewel of Neptune always had a mysterious aura surrounding it and the evil Aku had always dreamed of using it to gain more power over the world but it backfires with unexpected results. Fem Aku. Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't seen a lot of Samurai Jack fics that involved romance from within the series so I decided to make one of my own. I'm sure it's something that not many people have tried yet. Enjoy.**

"Did you honestly think that you could escape the all powerful Aku?" Aku asked his targets, who were surrounded by hundreds of his beatle drones, in a secluded area. He always prided himself on instilling fear and terror into anyone that was in his presence and these...things were no different. He spent centuries fighting the Goddess of water, Alverah, for the Jewel of Neptune but even he had to admit he couldn't beat her and that scared him a little bit, no one was supposed to be anywhere near his equal except for the three gods, Odin, Ra and Vishnu, hell they were the ones who almost killed him in the beginning and he was lucky to be alive at all. Alverah never listened to what he said when he would ask, numerous of time, to wield the jewel so he could have access to all the water around the world and obtain greater power in his rule over earth. He was delighted when he heard that she left the world, although where she went wasn't disclosed to anyone, and she left the jewel here. His happiness tragically ended when he discovered that Alverah had left the jewel in the trusted hands of her Elementals and they could match his abilities as well, even if they were a tad weaker then the Goddess herself. He had given up on the prospect of even obtaining that powerful artifact but that all changed one day. He was looking through his all seeing TV screen on the worlds activities when he picked up something peculiar. People seemed to be buying over priced water from someone and upon further observation he discovered the culprits to be that idiot mob of gangsters, that worshipped him, selling the water and using the Jewel of Neptune to purify and control the water around them. Now this gave him two questions. How did those good for nothing mob idiots get their hands on something that he never came close to possessing? How the hell did he not discover this sooner? It had to be Samurai Jack's fault. He hated that samurai with a passion because he, to his dismay, feared that man. The Samurai was the only person that truly had the power to destroy him with that stupid sword, he didn't know how many times he escaped within an inch of his life because Jack felt like finishing him off. He will get Jack one day but right now he was focusing on different matters.

"Come on Boss! We meant to tell you about it but we didn't know when would be the right time," The Boss of the group said nervously.

Aku rolled his eyes. They already knew that they were as good as dead since they kept this from him but they still wanted to press their luck, disgusting mutts. He didn't even bother to use his true height, opting to make himself the same height as a human, since he felt these 'people' didn't deserve his true power when facing their deaths. He ordered his drones to step aside while he made his way into the circle that his drones created to trap the gangsters. He looked at them indifferently, he would only use a finger to kill them.

"Give me the jewel," He commanded to which they complied. He looked at the jewel to make sure that it wasn't a fake and was satisfied to find that it was the actual magical jewel, now no one could ever oppose him or risk dying from lack of water, hopefully Jack would be the first. He looked back down to those small people and decided to end this interaction.

"Any last words?" Aku asked with finality.

"How about a drink for old times sake," The Boss said carefully while offering a glass of water that seemed to have come out of nowhere. They already figured out that this was coming sooner or later so they decided to accept their fates, it was a good run while it lasted.

"It couldn't hurt to have a drink, besides even if it is poisoned that wouldn't work on me," Aku said boredly and took the glass in his other hand and gulped it down in one go. It tasted just like water should and he had to admit even if he never ate or drank anything this water was very refreshing. Oh well, now that was over with and it was time to rid himself of these...ticks.

"Water is very good indeed. Now it is time to speed up your deaths," Aku said, never noticing the jewel giving off a feint pink glow.

"Not in the face," The Boss and his group coward before the Shogun.

Aku tossed the glass aside and prepaired to kill the gangsters by thrusting his left hand foward but he stopped mid thrust. There was a pause but then Aku's face showed discomfort.

"What is this?" Aku asked confusedly. He felt strange. He knew that nothing in this world could injure him except for the Samurai's sword, so for him to be feeling something that he never felt before, deep within himself, was very alarming to him.

The Boss looked up from his position and was surprised to see Aku stop before he killed his group. He was even more surprised to see Aku showing mild discomfort from something but he didn't dare say anything out of fear for his life.

The sensation was slowly increasing and Aku didn't know what it was. This shouldn't be possible. He wasn't supposed to be feeling anything. He glared at the gangsters. What the hell did they do to him?

"What is the mea-Arg!" Aku said as he put his clawed hands on his stomach. His body was starting to ache. What the hell was going on?

"Uhh boss?" The Boss said rather stupidly. He was very confused on what was happening.

"I-Grra! This- mmbp! What is the meaning of this!?" With every word he spoke Aku's voice started increasing in pitch, on it's own accord, and the pain was getting worse. Something was definitely wrong. He had to go to one of his hideouts to figure this out. He shape shifted into a bird like creature then hurridly took to the sky but he left some parting words to the people that did this to him.

"L-Live y-your d-days w-well, f-for w-when I-I f-find y-you o-once a-again, I-I'll w-will k-kill y-you," Aku gasped out in a high pitched voice and struggled to fly away from them.

"... Does that mean we leave them be?" One of the beatle drones asked another and was met with something that resembled a shrug.

With Aku.

He was struggling even harder to fly. The pain was becoming unbearable and his whole body felt like it was on fire. Damn those little thugs! He will slowly torture them before he took their lives, only after he figured out what was wrong with him. He was flying over a city but he paid no attention to that. His vision was starting to blur and that was a panicking revelation. The pain..it was just...it was just too much to bare and Aku couldn't handle it, He'd rather have Jack stab him repeatedly then experience this. His eyes started to flutter and he felt like he was losing control of his body but the exhaustion and pain made it difficult to focus. His eyes finally closed and he plummeted to earth, more specifically the city. His body hit a number of buildings, clothing lines, telephone lines and even a few birds but that wasn't enough to wake The Shogun. He hit the floor of an alley with a loud thud and some of the things he bumped into on his way down fell on top of him. For a while nothing happened until that light pink glow from the jewel came again and Aku's body started to glow the same color as the jewel. It took three hours before the glow stopped completely and it seemed there was nothing dfferent from Aku but upon closer inspection the differences where made clear. The cloak like body he used to have seemed to have vanished and a naked body was present, his horns were no longer there but in their place was black hair that was waist long. The body had taken on a much more feminine shape and the parts that weren't covered by hair, like the arms and legs, showed pale green limbs. It seemed to be a woman who was unconscious. A silhouette came into the alley. The figure spotted the body and after a pause the figure took the body away from the alley.

Some time later.

Her head hurt like hell. She couldn't think of anything coherent. There was just that blackness that couldn't be countered. It wasn't a dream or a nightmare, just nothing.

"Come on now. It's best that you wake up," A feminine english accented voice called.

She opened her eyes groggily. Her eyes burned and tried to adjust to the change in lighting. When she was sure she could see around her she was confused. Where was she?

"Ahhh. She finally wakes," The voice said and the girl looked at who had said those words. It was a female, she had short brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing what looked like a doctor's uniform.

"Where am I," the girl croaked out. Her throat was very sore and she wondered if it was due to lack of use or something else.

"You're in my house. This is one of my rooms. I found you in an alley nearby, naked. I bought you here to check and make sure that you weren't raped or anything, which was a relieving negative. Oh! My names is Aster and It's nice to meet you...?" Aster asked.

"...I-I can't remember anything," the girl said in shock.

"Amnesia huh? Well you're not the first person I've had to deal with that has the same problem. Don't worry I'm sure it's only temporary," Aster said in reasurance.

The girl looked down at herself. She was wearing a black shirt and shorts, she had pale green skin, which she knew was pretty weird. There was something familiar but she couldn't tell. Who was she? What happened to her? She tried to get up but a hand on her chest stopped her.

"Just rest for now. We'll figure this out tomorrow," Aster said.

"Could I have a mirrior?" the girl asked, maybe looking at her own face would help her remember.

Aster quickly got a mirror and showed the girl her mirror image.

The girl was shocked. She knew she had pale green skin but she didn't expect her face to look like this. She had black eyes, long lashes, dark rosy lips and a very young feminine face. She looked... She looked...

"You look beautiful," Aster said looking down at the girl.

The girl blushed but nodded in thanks.

Aster put the mirror away.

"Uhhm look. I know you don't remember anything, so for now I don't know what to call you. Do you have any ideas?" Aster asked carefully.

The girl was too exhausted to think extensively but she still made an effort. Nothing was coming up. No memory. Nothing. She felt so vulnerable, so lost. She didn't know what to do, what to think. It was as if someone decided to play the worst prank on her by taking away her memory. She was about to give up until something came up. She didn't know where it came from, or if it was significant at all but this name was the only thing that she could think of.

"...Ikra," the girl said after a long pause.

"Ikra?" Aster asked raising an eyebrow, that was a very weird name to come across.

"Yes, Ikra," The girl now known as Ikra said. The name felt familiar and she couldn't come up with anything better so she would make due with that name until her memories came back.

"Okay, well it's a bit late now so I'm done for the day. Sleep tight and see you tomorrow," Aster said as she left the room and softly closed the door.

Ikra closed her eyes and instantly slipped into unconsciousness.

**AN: Let me know what you think. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Ikra woke up with a start in the morning. She had a nightmare or at least hope it was a nightmare. So much death, so much pain, all beacuse of a being that had big eyes, claws, fire in the place above each of it's eyes, horns, terrifying horns on its head, a black body that looked like it was aflame at the bottom, the very defintion of evil. She was a bit scared. What the hell was that? What did this nightmare mean? Was it even a nightmare at all? She slowly got into a sitting position. She felt light headed and looked to her side and saw a glass of water on top of a dressing table next to the bed. She hesitated a little when she made to grab the glass but she soon steadied herself and took the glass. She looked at it curiously. Was this meant for her? She didn't feel like taking something that didn't belong to her, no telling what might come from it. She put the water back on the dresser and got out of bed, as as she did so however she immediately fell on her knees. Her legs felt like jelly. She mentally prepared herself and then slowly, with difficulty, got back up to her feet again. Her legs shook but she willed it out and then looked around the room. It seemed very nice and cosy with decorations. She made her way out of the room and found that this wasn't just a house with many rooms but some kind of place with lots of medicine and tools.

"Goodness me! What on earth are you doing up?" Aster said as she made her way out of a room.

"Sorry. I just wanted to look around," Ikra replied lamely and she knew it, but she couldn't think of anything else to say since she didn't know the reason herself.

"Well don't strain yourself. When I found you yesterday you were very weak," Aster said seriously.

"Okay...What are all these?" Ikra asked curiously, motioning to all the equipment.

"Oh! Well my home also acts as a Pharmacy. All of this is used to help me with my work. I'm I qualified doctor, or at least I used to be," Aster said the last part sadly.

"Used to be?" Ikra asked in confusion.

"It's nothing... How are you feeling Ikra?" Aster asked as she took spectacles from the left breast pocket of the lab coat she was wearing.

"Actually I feel much better then I did yesterday," Ikra said honestly.

"Still don't remember anything huh?" Aster said knowingly, the moment the girl answered to the name Ikra that's when Aster knew that she was still suffering from amnesia.

"No," Ikra said sadly.

"I see. Just give it time. I'm about to open my shop in a few minutes and I could really use some help if you are willing to," Aster said indifferently.

"Uhhm...Okay, I mean it's the least I can do," Ikra said nervously.

"Thanks. Don't worry, I won't give you the hard stuff," Aster said.

"Okay," Ikra said.

Aster got a good look at Ikra. She was a very beautiful girl indeed. Those big onyx eyes that only conveyed innocence, that adorable little face. Ikra looked no older then eighteen and Aster was truly concerned on what this girl could've been exposed to before her amnesia period, she was found naked for crying out loud!

"Come with me," Aster said as she went down some stairs that Ikra hadn't noticed at first. They made their way down the stairs and Ikra saw an immidiate change in scenery. Unlike upstairs this place looked like a real pharmacy, although she didn't know how she knew all these things.

Aster put a "We are open" sign in the front of the store door. She looked back at Ikra and gave her a small smile.

"It doesn't usually get that busy since people are opting to have mechanical appendages instead of biological ones," Aster said.

Ikra looked out of the window of the store and could see many flying vehicles and different creatures interacting to each other, so she wasn't that different after all.

"So much happening in the present. Kind of wished it was the past, back in the days when things weren't as busy as now," Aster mused.

"Uhm.. Aster?" Ikra asked uncertainly.

"Yeah Ikra?" Aster replied.

"What do you want me to help you with?" Ikra asked.

"Just stay by the counter and take notes of requests and appoitments," Aster said.

"Oh," Ikra said with a hint of dissapointment.

"If you don't want to do that. Then I could ask you to go to a friend's shop to get me the latest shipment of medicine available...but that wouldn't be such a good idea," Aster said.

"Why not?" Ikra asked confusedly. She really wanted to go outside. Something seemed to be...calling her from out there and she couldn't explain it.

"Well you have amnesia and I'm sure people might take advantage of that. Adding to the fact that you are most probably still weak from the alley then it isn't advisable to go out there," Aster said.

"They wouldn't know I have amnesia. I'm sure I can take care of myself Aster," Ikra said to the woman that looked like she was in her late twenties.

"Are sure Ikra? There's no telling what this city has in-store for you if you leave this place," Aster asked raising an eyebrow, she didn't expect Ikra to be so ready to go outside.

"I'm sure," Ikra said with a hint of nervousness. She wasn't a test subject, so even if she did have amnesia that didn't mean she was useless.

"You don't even know this place," Aster said with a frown. What is this girl thinking?

"I can manage Aster. Don't worry about me," Ikra said strongly.

"...Very well but I will give you detailed directions to follow in order to get to the intended destination," Aster said evenly.

"Thank you," Ikra said with a small smile.

"Good luck," Aster said softly.

Samurai Jack made his way through the city. His journey to find a way to get back to his time continued. When he first arrived in the future he had to admit that places like this, with all the lights, the tall buildings, and the flying cars was very intimidating at first but thanks to his training, by countless cultures, in the different arts of combat, he was easily able to adjust to the new scenary. He had to admit that the future looked really bleak from his point of view, dull and torn cities emphasised his thoughts. Where he came from things were so bright and natural, easy and peacful. Now however it seemed Aku had turned this planet to his personal hell. When he first found out that Aku ruled the entire world he was shocked to the core, not only did he fail to slay Aku at his weakest but the results were ten times worse. At first Jack went into depression, he had failed, he had been arrogant and allowed Aku to use his dirty tricks to send him here, to the future, all the efforts of the gods and his father were in vain. He bounced back however when he saw what Aku had done to the world and vowed to terminate that monster at all costs, whether he did it in the past or the future didn't matter to Jack. He had seen a lot of things on his journey to find a time machine. He had fought many foes and made allies on his stay in this time period, the scotsman being one of them and that made him greatful for this experiance. He was used to seeing many bizarre things so he didn't at all seem surprised with seeing so many different creatures and robots going around the city, doing thier jobs and making conversation. He was told, by a man he saved from Aku's drones, to pass through this city and make his way through a dessert, if he searched carefully enough then he would find what he seeks. Jack didn't even know what to say to that, it was as if the man read his mind. He didn't even care if it took him days to get through the desert, he would endure it for the sake of the world and then finally be able to defeat the Shogun of sorrow, Aku. He was lucky to have made his hat out of wheat today, this heat was really rough on anyone. He walked through the city not worrying about anyone attacking him, he could easily handle himself. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary here, just the standard confrontation and fight, neither needing his assistance, besides he had bigger things to do.

Ikra walked through the city very carefully, fully prepaired to run if need be. She was starting to regret coming out of Aster's house/pharmacy. Compared to everyone else, she seemed so small and frigdal, she didn't like that feeling at all. She tried to be as invisible as possible, most of the people she past looked like nothing more then criminals and she didn't even want to think on the possiblity of becoming a victim. She saw a lot of guys looking her way at one time and that made very nervous and worried. Aster told her that the destination to her friend wasn't that far and she could easily walk there but right now Ikra felt like she had been travelling for miles.

"Good afternoon miss," A human looking man, wearing a nice black suit, greeted.

"Uhh afternoon," Ikra said awkwardly.

"I've been in this city for a while now and I'm pretty sure that I never met or seen you before. You are very beautiful. My names Garfree. Pleased to meet you," Garfree said as he bowed politely.

"Uhhm thanks?" Ikra blushed then looked around nervously and noticed a lot of eyes on her. She was attracting a lot of attention and that was really bad.

"May I have your name?" Garfree asked politely, seeming to ignore the busy and on looking citizens.

"I have to go," Ikra said quickly and decided to leave before things got out of hand but this man seemed to have other ideas.

"Wait! May I ask to where? Maybe I can be of assisstance to you," Garfree asked politely.

"...Well... I have to go to this place called Jeff's Store. Do you know if there is a shorter way to go to it other then this long road?" Ikra asked indicating to the road.

"But of course. I have been around that place a number of times and I know the best way to get there quickly. Just follow me," Garfree said.

"Thanks," Ikra said in relief.

They walked in silence to the destination. Ikra was a bit confused, wasn't Garfree the one that was talking a lot? Now he was totally silent? She didn't mind the silence but she was starting to get a bad feeling the deeper they walked into the city.

"Just around the corner, through that alley," Garfree said indicating to an alley way.

"Are you sure this is the only place we could take?' Ikra asked nervously while staring at the dark alley.

"Positive," Garfree said with a false smile.

"O-Okay then. Let's go," Ikra said.

They made their way into the alley and started walking through it slowly. Ikra was feeling extremely nervous now and soon the feeling of dread increased when they approached a dead end.

"I think we took the wrong alley Garfree," Ikra said staring at the dead end in frustation.

"No my dear, this is exactly where I wanted you," Garfree said lowly.

Ikra quickly looked at Garfree and was shocked. Gone was the gentleman and in his place was someone who resembled a bad man, or at least that was what Ikra thought.

"Garfree?" Ikra asked scaredly.

"I have to admit that this was truly the first time a met you but now I'm going to enjoy ravishing that beautiful young body of yours... Boys!" Garfree said and two big goon looking beasts, who had identical bull heads and huge human bodies, that resembled body builders, apeared.

"Garfree! What's going on?" Ikra asked in fear.

"Isn't it obvious. Your body is mine and I am going to share you with my trusted goons," Garfree said evilly while the beasts looked at Ikra hungrily.

"HELP!" Ikra screamed as she scrambled to the wall that indicated a dead end.

"Scream all you like my dear but it will not save you. People fear us around these parts so don't think anyone is going to come and rescue you while I have my way with your body," Garfree licked his lips and advanced on a terrified Ikra but was stopped by a voice.

"I never thought I'd see such dishonourable behaviour at this degree but I can assure you that you will not be hurting that girl," Samurai Jack said from behind the bad man.

"Oh? And what are going to about it sir," Garfree asked evenly.

"I will stop you," Jack said seriously.

"...Get him," Garfree waved indifferently and his two goons made their way to the samurai.

Jack didn't even need his sword to take care of them. His hand to hand combat skills were great enough to take on someone three times his size. The two beasts started attacking him with sloppy punches and kicks, which Jack easily avoided and countered. He wanted to make quick work of them so when one of the goons tried to punch him in the face, with it's huge hand, Jack used it's momentum against it and directed the initial punch to the other goon, who took it full force on the face. The first goon was knocked out and the second goon roared in anger and charged at jack with it's head lowered, it was going to use it's horns to finish off the man. Jack actually looked on boredly as the beast charged at him and waited until the beast was close enough before he moved away and allowed the beast to hit the wall he was standing in front of, head on.

"You tyrant! I shall deal with you myself," Garfree said and then took out a pistol.

Jack quickly un-sheathed his sword and blocked a number of shots from Garfree.

Ikra looked on, shocked at what was happening. She was almost raped. Almost hurt but then this guy wearing white saved her. She couldn't think straight as fear enveloped her. She had to get out of here. She saw her opening and quickly bolted as fast as she could out of there.

"Come back here!" Garfree said angrily as he shot bullets at Ikra but Jack was able to intecept every shot, providing Ikra with time to escape.

"You will not harm her villain," Jack said seriously and took a glance back to make sure that the girl had made it to safety but his eyes widened in momentary shock.

"How dare you! I will end your life you pest," Garfree said as he pointed his hand at Jack and fired a lazer beam.

Jack quickly dodged the blast and focused fully on Garfree.

"So you are an evil drone. Then I will make this quick and painless," Jack said seriously and then charged at Garfree with his sword ready.

Garfree shot some more lazer beams but Jack was able to dodge everyone one of them and jump into the air. He sliced straight through Garfree and there was a pause before Garfree fInally exploded into a million pieces.

Jack sheathed his sword and breathed calmly but his mind was anything but calm. That girl...she didn't look familiar but something about her was sending red flags to the samurai. Those eyes. Those onyx eyes sent chills down Jack's spine. Those eyes reminded him of...

"Aku," Jack said in horror. How did he miss it!? That had to be that shape shifting monster. This had to be a trick and Jack gritted his teeth in frustation for being so careless. So Aku turned himself into a female again? Jack was going to make sure that he stopped whatever Aku had planned. He ran out of the alley and searched for the Shogun.

**AN: Hope you like the story. Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ikra ran. She ran for her life. She was completely overcome with fear and trepidation. Tears were flowing down her face. She was almost molested, that's the only thing that was going through her mind, she was almost raped and she couldn't do anything, she felt so weak, so vulnerable, so useless. She ran passed crowds and crowds of people without acknowledging any of them. She was so clouded with fear that when she felt hands touch her she roughly tried to pull away.

"No! Let me go!" Ikra screamed while flailing her arms about, she was hysterical. She couldn't see through the tears and fear. She just wanted to run and never stop.

"Ikra! Ikra! It's me! It's Aster," Aster said to the frantic girl while holding her tightly. She had forgotten to give Ikra a permission slip so she could take the medicine from Jeff, since she didn't have a car then she had no other choice but to rush, on her own two feet, so she could catch up to her, imagine her surprise when she saw Ikra running to her, crying her eyes out.

For a moment Ikra just kept failing her arms about, trying to get out of the grip of her captor. She soon registered Aster's voice and looked at the doctor. There was a pause before she burried her face in the crook of Aster's neck and continued to sob.

"Shhh it's okay, it's okay," Aster cooed as she hugged Ikra closer to her and allowed her to cry. She looked around and realized that they were causing a scene and decided that they should make their way back to her house.

"T-They t-tried t-to r-rape m-me," Ikra sniffed through the tears.

"It's okay just relax until we get you back home," Aster said softly as she led Ikra to her house.

"Stop! Aku!" Aster and Ikra turned around to see what the commotion was about and saw a man in white coming their way. Aster quickly looked around but so no sign of Aku anywhere.

"Madam! Get away from him!" Jack said as he spotted Aku being held by a woman.

"... Are you talking to me?" Aster asked confusedly, she didn't understand what on earth this man was on about.

"Yes! Step away from that monster," Jack said as he glared at Aku.

"Monster?" Aster said confusedly and followed Jack's glare to Ikra, did he know her?

"Please move aside before you get yourself killed," Jack said as he drew his sword.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Aster asked in bewilderment.

"I don't know what he's planning but the person next to you isn't a girl. Isn't that right Aku?" Jack asked seriously while he started to advance on the two.

"Aku?" Aster asked as she stared at a confused Ikra, she looked nothing like the Shogun, even her skin color was a different shade of green, it was paler and she looked like the most beautiful and most innocent girl Aster had ever seen, even she knew not to judge a book by its cover but Ikra had no distinct characteristics that matched this man's claim.

"What's going on?" Ikra asked in trepidation and fear as she watched the man come closer to her.

"Your trickery will not work this time you vile creature. I will end you here and now," Jack said as he charged at Aku, he was fully prepared to move the other woman to safety and then deal with the evil monster.

"Kyaa!" Ikra screamed when she saw him coming closer and hugged Aster tightly.

"Stop right there!" Aster shouted as she shielded Ikra.

Jack skidded to a stop and just stared it the woman. What was she doing? Didn't she know what she was protecting? Or was she just a drone working for Aku? Jack had met many enemies on fought in many battles so it was a bit easier for him to distinguish good from bad in this world, this woman with brown hair looked nothing like a villian.

"Who the hell do you think you are! Trying to attack an innocent girl!? I won't stand for it you sick criminal," Aster snarled. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt Ikra without a fight, the girl was still vulnerable from almost being raped and she didn't need this right now. This man must have been the one that had tried to rape Ikra before, if that was the case then she needed to get help.

"You are being tricked! You are being decieved! Can't you see that!?" Jack implored, what on earth was this woman's problem?

"Someone call the cops!" Aster shouted at the gathered crowd, some of them were actually following her orders, not surprising since some of them were fed up with the crime around here.

"What!? I'm sorry to do this madam but you have left me no choice," Jack said seriously as he charged at the pair again.

He caught Aster off guard and used that to his advantage as he shoved the woman to the side so he could have a clear shot at Aku, there was no mistaking those eyes, after years of fighting the tyrant he could not be blinded by such trickery as shape shifting.

"Please don't hurt me!" Ikra cried out on her knees as she tried to scramble away from the man that saved her a moment ago, she couldn't understand what was going on, she was so confused, so lost, and now she had to deal with someone trying to kill her.

"I will prove to these people of your falsehood," Jack said confidently as he raised his sword over his head and proceeded to bring it down and slash Ikra on her side, it was more to prove who Ikra really was then to start physically slashing the Shogun, he would do that after he made his point.

"AAAAAHHH!" Ikra screamed in unbridled pain, it hurt so much that she couldn't form it into words, she was too busy screaming to notice that her side was not bleeding and it had started to heal itself as well.

"You see!? He doesn't bleed, this proves my point," Jack said to the crowd, who still looked unconvinced, and turned his sights on Aku again and raised his sword into the air, this time he would start on killing this demon. He bought his sword down to deliver his first real strike but was stopped by Aster who put her body over Ikra's to shield her.

"*Huff Huff* You monster... I can't believe you would try to kill a girl... You disgust me," Aster spat as she looked at the Samurai with hatred.

"Yeah man, she's just a girl," one of the members of the crowd said.

"She didn't even try hurting anyone," said another angry member and from there on the crowd started to get restless, cursing, throwing things, everything directed at Jack.

"No! I would never harm the innocent!" Jack shouted at the angry crowd but his words fell on death ears.

"Well Well buddy, It's seems that you need to come with us," A police officer said as he and his men came from the crowd and made their way to cuff Jack.

Jack knew what most law enforcement officers looked like from his journey and immediately recognized the man coming to him as one, he glared at Aku but relented and allowed himself to be arrested, he was not going to harm any of the innocent but it seemed that Aku was able to escape again, this time with help from the very people that hated him. Jack sighed, he didn't know how he was going to get out of this mess, he didn't want to cause a scene that could endanger people so he allowed the policemen to take him to their squad cars and lead him away from the scene.

"Are you okay Ikra?" Aster asked worriedly as she checked Ikra's side carefully to make sure she wasn't cut badly, she was surprised to find absolutely nothing, not even a bruise, it was as if she was never cut at all.

Ikra didn't register anything Aster said because she was still staring at Jack's retreating form, something about him felt familiar to her now, she couldn't put her finger on it but somehow she was sure she had met Jack before.

"Ikra?" Aster shook the girl to get her attention.

"Huh? Yes?" Ikra asked once she regained her wits, she looked at Aster and saw those blue eyes staring at her in worry.

"...Come on, let's get you back to my house," Aster said as she helped Ikra to her feet and led her to her house.

Ikra looked back to the place that Jack used to be, she couldn't stop thinking about him, yes, he attacked her but something told her that he had mistaken her for someone else. She was upset at Jack's actions but that did very little to diminish her curiousity. The memory of attempted rape was still fresh in her mind but right now she was focusing more on the man who saved and then attacked her.

"The bastard will get his," Aster hissed out angrily, it was people like that man that made her blood boil.

Ikra kept to herself and decided to let Aster vent her anger as they made their way to her house.

With Jack.

He was behind bars, his sword in the hands of the cops, he couldn't believe how bad things could turn out because of his rash actions, he realized now that he bought too much attention to himself when he attacked Aku and the Shogun used that to his advantage by acting like a helpless girl, earning favour from the crowd and he looked like the bad guy. He gritted his teeth, Aku knew how to play dirty.

"I should have been more careful," Jack sighed, it seemed like he could never get a brake these days. He decided to meditate and hopefully come up with an idea that could get him out of here without casuality.

The next day.

She was in Aster's old room like before, but this time Aster was with her, glaring at her, she understood of course, what she just requested was borderline stupid.

"You what!?" Aster shouted in anger, she just couldn't believe what she was hearing, it felt like a dream, more of a nightmare, but she just couldn't fathom what the hell was wrong with Ikra.

"Hear me out Aster, I know he attacked me but when he did I...felt something, something familiar, and it was connected with that man, I felt like I met him somewhere and he seemed to think of me as someone else and I need to know why," Ikra said to the irate doctor, she needed to do this, for the sake of her sanity.

"You cannot be serious Ikra, the man attacked you, ATTACKED YOU!," Aster shouted.

"I know but please Aster, if he knows anything about me or my past then I could really use this," Ikra said, pleading her case, Aster had to understand the importance of the matter.

"... I can't believe this," Aster said with a frustrated sigh, Ikra was going to be the death of her, she just knew it.

"Thank you so much Aster," Ikra said happily.

"I guess the only good thing from this is the fact that the man is still behind bars," Aster said.

With Jack.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure it was a misunderstanding or something..." an officer said to the Samurai, Jack didn't seem that bad, he didn't even resist arrest like most people would, earning him respect amongst the cops for his honesty and noble attitude.

"I thank you but I am not sure that many will see me as anything other then a bad man," Jack said honestly. He chastised himself for falling for Aku's trap yet again.

"Look at it this way, if the girl doesn't press charges or if she wants you to be freed then you won't be stuck here for long" the officer said.

"And if I am...charged?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"Then this will be your new home for a while buddy," the officer said, he kind of felt sorry for the man, but he did attack an innocent woman.

Jack's hopes for a civil negotiation diminished drastically, Aku would never allow him to be free from police custody, so now he had to make the hard decision of actually breaking out of jail, such dishonourable acts.

He meditated and formulated ideas of escaping, without causing harm to anyone, for a long time before he was interrupted by the very same officer he had been talking to earlier.

"Hey, you got visitors... You won't believe who," the officer said with smirk

Jack could only stare confusedly at the retreating man. He had visitors? Who were they? He didn't know anyone in this city? He looked at a door opening and his eyes widened when he realized who the visitors were.

"Don't try anything. The reason we are even here is because we want answers," Aster hissed with a glare to the Samurai.

Jack couldn't believe it but Aku was actually looking at him with...guilt?

"Hi," Ikra said rather awkwardly, she felt strange, like she wanted to run and stay at the same time. She never meant for anyone to get hurt, herself included, and she definitely never meant for her saviour to be locked in jail.

Jack decided not to act the way he did when he attacked Aku, if he let his anger get the best of him then the woman next to Aku would surely not believe anything he said, especially if he started talking about Aku himself, so he just kept silent and just stared at the 'visitors'.

Ikra closed the gap between them with Aster following shortly. She was mere inches away from him but Jack didn't look like he was going to attack now, which she felt relieved about, and decided to sit on the floor, near his cell.

"I'm watching you," Aster said critically to the Samurai.

Jack decided to see what all of this was really about, what Aku's plan was.

"I... I just wanted to talk to you," Ikra said carefully.

Jack looked at her indifferently, he was not going to make things worse for himself.

"I wanted to know why you saved me and then just attacked me out of nowhere, which I'm still upset about it mind you. Why did you call me Aku? Who is Aku?" Ikra asked curiously.

You are, Jack wanted to say but that would do nothing to help his situation, curse this Shogun.

"Aku is a being of immeasurable power and evil, he is the ruler of this world and all have to bow to him or risk their very own lives, he has no weakness, no remorse, he is truly evil at its basis. Now tell me, does she look like that monster? Does she look like a killer? Is she fifty feet tall, looking over us? No! She has no resemblance at all to the Shogun so why would you deem her as such?" Aster spat glaring at the man.

"Because I have seen such tactics before," Jack said indifferently. He will slowly open this woman's eyes to the truth, hopefully not too late.

"Tactics?" Ikra asked in confusion.

Jack took a glance at her then continued to talk to Aster.

"Aku is a being of immeasurable power and evil, with that comes the ability to shape shift, to mold himself into anything he wants. I was on a journey looking for a jewel that could help me stop that monster but along the path I met a female, who gave me a false story on her past and her path of revenge to stop Aku, she called herself Ikra-"

"What!?" Aster asked in surprise then looked at Ikra warily, this man had to be lying.

"...I call myself Ikra," Ikra said in shock. She just knew he couldn't be lying to them becuase she hadn't even told him her name yet.

"Then that further proves my point!" Jack said glaring at the person he knew, without a doubt, was Aku.

"How can you prove this? How can you really prove if Ikra is Aku?" Aster asked.

"Tell me madam, have you ever seen...Ikra hurt? Have ever seen any cuts and bruises? Anything to indicate bodily damage, bleeding?" Jack asked the woman, she looked like a doctor to him.

"No, I can't say I have but what does that have to do with proving she is Aku?" Aster asked.

"Nothing in this world could ever harm Aku except for the sword I wield. How about we conduct a test," Jack said carefully, he was a bit surprised that Aku hadn't attacked him yet since he was practically defenceless, since the officers took his sword somewhere, but the Shogun was probably trying to unnerve him or something.

"A Test?" Aster raised an eyebrow, she had to admit that he was right about one thing, nothing could harm Aku.

"Yes, I will use my sword and you will use any other blade. If this works then you will only witness my sword harming her," Jack said.

"I don't think-"

"I'll do it," Ikra said seriously.

"Are you crazy!?"

"I need to know Aster!" Ikra said determinedly.

Aster looked upset but she yielded.

"On one condition, you will only cut a small portion of skin and nothing else. You do not harm her," Aster said.

Jack was surprised that they actually agreed to it, especially Aku, something was a bit off with him.

Jack was released from his cell but they were still in the police station, in a dasignated area, were a police officer told them they would not be interrupted in their experiment. Aster had a little knife while Jack had his sword, it took a lot of arguing, on Aster's part to get Jack his own sword back, but that didn't mean the officers trusted the Samurai, they were just outside the room, all Aster needed to do was call them and they would rush in and kill the Samurai if necessary, they took extra precaution by putting two officers in the room to make sure no one was getting hurt.

"Okay, put your hand on the table Ikra," Aster said to which Ikra complied, albiet nervously.

"We only make a minuscule cut, understood?" Aster asked Jack sternly.

"Understood," Jack said honestly.

Aster proceeded to try and cut Ikra's finger but the blade could not penetrate the pale green skin, no matter what.

"... Okay, that didn't work?" Aster said in bewilderment.

"It is my turn," Jack said and proceeded to do the same thing Aster tried, he actually cut a little bit of skin from Ikra's finger and then quickly pulled away.

Ikra hissed in pain, it really hurt.

"How sharp is this knife?" Aster asked one of the officers in the room, indicating to the knife she was holding.

"It's brand new and razor sharp," the officer said.

Aster looked back and was surprised to see Ikra's finger healing itself so quickly.

"Does that prove it to you? Even when I cut her there was no blood and she even healed herself," Jack said to Aster.

"It proves nothing," Aster said curtly.

"I want you to shoot me," Ikra said to one of the police man.

"Why?" The officer asked.

"Because if I'm really Aku then I should be able to take it," Ikra said.

"Ikra-"

"Don't worry, just shoot my side, nothing lethal," Ikra said.

Jack was really confused on the way Ikra was acting, it was as if she genuinely didn't know that she was Aku?

The officer did as he was told and took out his gun. He made sure not aim for anything that could damage her.

"Do I have your premission doctor?" the officer hesitatntly asked.

Aster looked at Ikra and saw the pleading look she had, she sighed.

"Yes, but please don't put a bullet into her body," Aster said.

The man nodded then shot at Ikra's side, he miscalculated and the bullet seemed to have hit Ikra close to her stomach.

"Oh god! Ikra, are you okay!?" Aster cried.

"...Yeah, it didn't even hurt," Ikra said surprised as she looked down where she was shot, the bullet slowly absorbed into her skin, that was strange.

"Only Aku can do that," Jack cut in.

"So it's really true...I'm a monster," Ikra said as tears gathered in her eyes.

Aster was finding it a bit difficult to accept this, Ikra was a very nice girl and if she was really the Shogun then she would have killed her by now, then she remembered something important and then made her way to the sobbing girl.

Jack was shocked to the core, Aku NEVER cried, even when he was a female.

Ikra cried, she cried hard, she could never get a brake, everything seemed to be closing in all around her and she was suffocating, she yelped when she felt arms envelop her in a hug, she looked up and saw Aster smiling warmly at her.

"You are not Aku, Ikra, so don't cry. We'll sort this out together," Aster said warmly to the girl.

"But the proof-" Jack was cut off with a death glare from Aster.

"I know about the proof but there is one thing that you don't know, Ikra has amnesia and it isn't fake," Aster said seriously.

"How would you know?" Jack asked in frustration.

"I have dealt with it many times. No matter how big or small the brain is, the patterns remain the same. I've analysed Ikra's brain patterns and it gives the same indication, she has amnesia," Aster said.

"It doesn't matter. I must still destroy him," Jack said.

"You still don't get it, she isn't Aku anymore, she's just an innocent girl, a blank page. You're not hurting her," Aster said with finality.

"Her amnesia might not be permanent. What will you do if her memories start to resurface? What then, you might end up being the first casualty," Jack said seriously.

"You'd never hurt me now, would you Ikra?" Aster asked the sobbing girl softly.

"N-No," Ikra said shakily as she continued to sob on Aster's shoulder.

"Shhh," Aster cooed softly, she would try to figure a way in helping Ikra out of this, without those memories of her past coming back, it would tear at the girl's psyche if her memories started to resurface. But there was still the question of how this even happened. She needed to do a more thorough analyses.

Jack sighed. Why was the world against him? He was doing the right thing but it seemed that fate always tested him with difficult obstacles. How did Aku lose his memory in the first place? Since when was Aku an emotional wreck? There were so many questions in his head but he struggled to think of the right one to voice, this was absolutely frustrating. Now here he was, so close yet so far, sometimes life was truly unfair.

**AN: Hope you like the story. Let me know.**


End file.
